Episode 55
The Beast Within ("Explosion! The Yoko Awakened // Bakuretsu! Mezame Ta Yōko" (爆烈! 目覚めた妖狐) ) is the fifty-fifth episode of season 2 of YuYu Hakusho. It aired on November 6, 1993 in Japan and May 8, 2004 in the United States. Synopsis The Dark Tournament finals have finally started, the first fight places Kurama against Karasu. Kurama, believing that the only chance for him to win is to transform into Yoko Kurama, starts trying to stall for time. Meanwhile, Karasu has every intention to mercilessly enjoy this fight, leaving Kurama to try to think of a way to stay alive long enough to transform. Full Recap The episode begins with Juri announcing the teams and who will be fighting in the first fight. They are Kurama and Karasu. Kuwabara asks if Kurama drank the potion Suzuka gave him, and Kurama replies that he had taken it two minutes ago. Keiko asks why Botan is so quiet, as Botan exits into the tunnel above the stands, still sad about how Genkai had died. Shizuru goes over to Botan and says it was her time, in an attempt to cheer Botan up. Botan says that she will never forgive Toguro for killing Genkai, and Shizuru jokingly assures Botan that she will beat all of the members of the Toguro team if Yusuke and the crew can't. Then they return to their seats. The match between Karasu and Kurama begins. Karasu starts by saying that Kurama has no chance to win this fight. Kurama has a flashback of Karasu in the previous round, when Karasu touched his opponents and they were blown up. He comes to the conclusion that Karasu has to send his energy into his opponents by touching them, in order to blow them up. It returns to the present as Kurama begins his first attack, by using a technique meant for stalling, so he can have more time to become Yoko Kurama, a technique called Petals and Thorns. Kurama is surprised to see that Karasu boldly walks right into the whirlwind of petals, and then blows all of them up. Then Karasu tells Kurama of his power, and how he has no chance of winning. Karasu jumps and disappears, and tries to touch Kurama. After chasing him for a while, Kurama tries to attack with the Rose Whip, but Karasu makes it explode as well. Then the chase continues, and Karasu almost gets Kurama. Shortly after, an invisible force explodes on Kurama's arm. Karasu explains that he was toying with Kurama earlier, and that he can still transfer his energy without touching his opponent. Karasu then proceeds to blow a chunk out of Kurama's leg. Karasu continues to talk, almost taunting Kurama. Then Karasu creates a bomb and throws it at Kurama, which causes a huge explosion. As Karasu lands, he notices a rose is in his hand, and pulls it out. The smoke clears, and shows that Kurama has finally transformed into Yoko Kurama. Some talking goes around about who he is, and his legend. Karasu creates two strange looking bombs and sends them at Yoko. Yoko takes two roses and throws them at the bombs, which then explode. Then Karasu creates bat-like bombs, which he calls Trace Eye bombs, and sends them at Yoko. Yoko dodges them for a while. Yoko eventually becomes surrounded by the Trace Eye bombs, and then uses his demon energy to destroy them. After the smoke from the bombs exploding clears, everyone sees there are many plants surrounding Yoko. Yoko explains that they are called Ojiki plants, and they are very sensitive to moving targets. The plants react to Karasu, and Yoko says that Karasu must have gotten their attention from all of his trembling. The Ojiki plants start to attack Karasu, while Karasu tries to dodge them. Karasu creates a grenade, and throws it at one of the Ojiki plants, which goes up in flames. Another one suddenly appears. Karasu looks stunned, as the plant comes rushing towards him. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dark Tournament Saga Episodes